When filming with cameras, it is common to use various types of camera supporting equipment to support a camera, either in a stationary position or to follow various prescribed movements. Various supporting equipment including brackets, rods, clamps and the like can be used in supporting cameras relative to stationary supports such as tripods, or relative to movable camera supports such as track mounted dollies and the like. To provide a desired degree of adjustability in the camera orientation relative to the camera support, a complex arrangement of many brackets, clamps and set screw adjustments would typically be required. This complex arrangement can be costly and time consuming to set up.